Amen
by FinchelFanatic
Summary: This is Finchel SMUT! Rated M for sexual contents! Finn decided to take Rachel to church this sunday. But Rachel gets bored, and something happens...


_**Well, this is gonna be filled with smut, so enjoy! **_

_**I'm a huge Finchel Smut fan, so. I will be writing more! If I get some reviews then I'll write more! THX**_

* * *

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE...**  
**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

"But, why do i have to go with you to church this week? I'm Jewish!" Rachel asks Finn while walking into glee club.

"because! I went to your cousin's bat mitzvah last week, so, you have to go with me. Just try it out. " Finn sits next to her.

* * *

"You may all have a seat" the minister/father/priest announces.

"My dads are going to kill me if they found out i was here!" she whispers to Finn.

"Relax Rachel, they aren't going to know."

"How do you know? What if they come bursting ing and drag me out of here. and then i'll have to move to _Canada_, and they'll forbid me from-"

" Rach, relax. Okay, if it really bothers you we can leave right now."

She hesitates and sighs, "no. i'll stay, for you. "

He smiles and holds her hand. he looks like a puppy, staring off into space. 5 minutes in Rachel gets bored. She strokes his arm, then hands, and then his thigh. "_stop_ " he whispers, "_sorry..._" She does it again, but this time he says nothing. he just breathes out.

"_hey. meet me in the bathroom in five"_

She gets up and walks towards the back. he looks back at her confused... "_What? _" He gets up and walks after her, and opens the door.  
"Rach-"  
He gets attacked by the small body,  
"mm, Rachel''  
"what?"  
"are you doing?"  
"i'm doing what we both wanted to do since, _forever_"  
"Rach-"  
She attacks him once again. she unbuttons his shirt.  
"god" he moans  
"Rachel, as much as i would enjoy this. we're in a bathroom. in a church!"  
"isn't this what you wanted since, _forever_?"  
she unzips her dress reveling her bright pink panties and bra

"_fuck_" he breathes out

Rachel lifts off his shirt, and kisses him. His hands wander to her ass. He squeezes his. At first she jumps but let him continue. He sucks at her tongue. She could already feel his erection pressing on her. They throw off her dress, then her bra, then her panties. "god."

Rachel unzips his pants. He was getting harder, seeing his girlfriend in her underwear. she looks at his tiff cock, and kisses the tip, she wrapped her lips over his huge package, "_fuck" _Rachel began sucking it, taking as much as she can in. a quick wetness came in her panties.

she moaned, and Finn half screamed. "_fuck fuck fuck. Rachel! _"

She licks from the tip to his core. then his core back up to the tip, driving him crazy. Her lips, swollen and red from all the sucking. He tries not to scream, everyone would hear and know what they're up to.

"Rachel, fuck. GOD "

She smiles, working her mouth up and down him. He looks down at his girlfriend. Seeing her sucking the hell out of him almost killed him.

Rachel kisses his tip, she gets her tiny hands, and pump them up and down.

"you're _perfect_ Rach "

She moves even faster, almost tiring herself out. They go at it for what seemed like an hour, until he blows his load. It drips all over her chest and into her mouth.

" _Unf_. Oh my _god_... Rachel I'm sorry I should've-" He breathes

"its okay, I like it." she finally speaks... He never knew this Rachel,_ Rachel Barbra Berry_ was this _kinky_. "but now..."

He knows exactly what she about to say. He quickly puts her on the sink. She giggles, seeing how eager he was. He kisses her. For a while she goes along and kisses him back. He reaches for her chest, circling her harden nipples. She moaned, he bit his lip looking at her perky breasts.

'' god, you're beautiful "

He takes one nipple into his mouth. swirling around, lightly biting it. "_UNNgh_" She moaned... "he took in the other one, sucking it. _"This is torture "_ Rachel thought.

" Hurry Finn. People's going to start to wonder why we're gone so long..!"

He goes for her pussy now.. slowly carefully. "Finn" she moans.

He now licks her glistening pinkness... She takes a deep breath... He takes his tounge and starts eating her...

"Oh, unnf. go-d"

She spreads her legs wider for better access. He licks he harden nub, swirling it around his mouth. She links her fingers in his beautiful brown hair.

"F-fINN"

She pushes his head into her sex. His hands pulling on her hard nipples. she throws her head back, not being able to keep her energy up. He kisses her pussy, lightly, hard, roughly, softly.

The taste of Rachel Berry is better than anything he's ever had. By far, Rachel is his favorite. He gently moaned into her pussy. He then took his fingers and slid them in and out. Making noises he's never heard. She moans and whimpers at the same time. He smiles, knowing that he's giving her pleasure.

"Finn. ohh I-I need you in m-me "

He looks up, "_NOW_ please" she orders. He licks his fingers, not wasting any of Rachel Berry. Next thing they know, he has her tiny body to the wall. they both moan as Finn starts slamming into her. Hearing the wet noises drove Rachel crazy. Digging her nails into him, she moans. their pelvis smacking together.

"_Finn_"

"R-rACHEL "

"baby I'm so c-lose."

"ME TOO" he husks

He can almost feel himself let go too, but he has to relax, let Rachel come first. "UnGH KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP " She pulls herself closer to him,

"I'm c-coming. Oh. I'm. F-finn._ DON'T STOP_ FINN. _ooohhhh_...**_ MMMMM-MMM UN UN UN UN. UNF_ **I'M ALMOST THERE. _KEEPING GOING_. **DON'T-D-DO-ON'TTT** _**S-STO-OPP **_"

He feels her walls tighten as she clams down. He shoots his cum inside of her. "MMmh!" she moans. They both breathe heavily.

"_I love you Finn Hudson_" she smiles.

"_ I love you more Rachel Berry_ "

she laughs, " Now, let's get dressed."

They kiss again, as they walk out and back into the room. They take a seat way in the back, afraid of everyone smelling the sex on them.

Rachel's phone buzzes, a text from Santana; " **_You and ORCA had sex, didn't you!_** "

_**"no we didn't. " **_She texts back and looks at the front to see Santana reading it.

"_** Yes you did! I can smell you guys from all they way over here! GROSS**_ "

Rachel ignores her and holds Finn's hand.

* * *

OMG How was it guys? Reviews appreciated! My very FIRST story! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
